The Big Apple
by KJ
Summary: The rangers take a break from fighting evil in California to go check out New York City, which excites some members of the team while stressing out others


**Disclaimer: **The Power Rangers are Disney's, everyone else is mine.  
**Author's Notes:** This is the fixed version of this story. It will eventually end up going with Ranger Scrolls but I had to make the punctuation reappear on this version.

Power Rangers Zeo  
"The Big Apple"

Katherine Hillard awoke in her bedroom and stretched. It was only about eight thirty in the morning, which didn't bother her any. Some people, like her cousin, refused to get up that early unless absolutely necessary.

Kat frowned as she thought about her cousin. It had been a month since they had gotten into a huge fight. She couldn't believe that much time had passed. Kat had been using that time to try and mend their relationship. As she was finding out, it was a slow process. They were now to the point where they were speaking civilly to each other. But they weren't best of friends. That would take a long time.

The former pink ranger frowned as she thought about what had led up to that fight. What was funny, or not so depending on how you look at it, was that the fight wasn't necessary in the first place.

Kat started thinking about what happened that night. She remembered it well. She had just taken a long hot shower after spending the night in Angel Grove Park. She wanted more than anything to find her boyfriend, to let him comfort her. First she had to figure out where he thought she was all this time.

Usually in a situation like this, Kat would just call Carri, but that was out of the question now. She wasn't sure who to call. She didn't want to call Rocky, she was afraid he would let her have it over what had happened the night before. She wasn't sure about Tommy or Jason. Kim had tried to come over to talk to her, so she figured Kim might be the safest bet.

Kat picked up her phone and dialed Kim's number. A few rings later she picked up. "Hello?", Kimberly Heart answered

"Hi Kim.", Kat said. She paused for a second. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Kim hesitated. "I'm having breakfast right now with Tommy, Carri and Rocky. Maybe I can call you..."

"This will only take a minute I promise.", Kat told her

Suddenly everything on the other end got muffled, then cleared up again. "I excused myself from the table. But still, let's make this quick. I need to get back to them. And really, Kat, it's going to be hard to automatically be friends again after what happened."

Kat sighed. "I know. And I wasn't calling because I needed a shoulder to cry on. I was calling because I wanted to visit Chris but I didn't know what to say to him. I need to know why he thought I was gone."

Kim frowned. "Look we told him a friend of yours in Australia was in the hospital from a car accident and that you took off to see her. We told him they didn't think she'd make it. We thought that would buy some time."

"Thank you.", Kat said

"You're welcome.", Kim replied as both girls hung up the phone

Kat sighed as she looked for her keys then headed out to Chris's house. She was thankful that they gave him a good excuse, but she wasn't sure if she liked it.

After a long drive, Kat arrived in Bakersfield at Chris's parents house. She knocked on the door and he answered. "Kat!", Chris Black exclaimed throwing his arms around her

"Hey.", she replied returning the hug and following it with a kiss

"Come in.", he said as heopened the door wider. Kat walked in and Chris took her hand and walked over to the couch, then the two sat down. "So...."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you.", Kat started. "I left my phone at home and I couldn't remember the number off hand and there was just so much going on."

"It's ok. What happened with your friend?", asked Chris

Kat frowned and took a deep breath. "She didn't make it. That's why I was there so long."

Chris took his hand and caressed her face. "I'm sorry.", he said as he looked into her eyes

"We knew. When I went down there they didn't think she was going to make it."

"That's what your friend Kim told me."

Kat made a face. Then she looked at Chris and smiled. "Before I left, there was something I wanted to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too.", Chris replied grinning from ear to ear

"You first.", Kat said overwhelmed by his enthusiasm

Chris took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Kat, when you were gone, I missed you so much. Even though it was only for a short period of time. I was thinking about it and.... I turned down Carolina. I couldn't be that far away from you for that long I love you too much."

Kat looked at him. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She sat there in shock. "I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything.", Chris said smiling. "Except of course whatever it is you wanted to tell me."

A stray tear fell down Kat's cheek as she let out a small laugh. "I got accepted to Carolina."

Chris sort of smiled. "I can see the humor in that. But please don't tell me the tear is because you accepted."

"No, it's not that.", Kat said as she sighed. "It's just, Carri and I got into a huge fight last night and I said some things I really shouldn't have and it stemmed from me going to Carolina. And now you're not going, so I'm not going, and Carri and I still aren't speaking."

Chris drew her into a hug. "Hey, don't worry about it. Everything's going to work out. Especially since we will be here together."

As Kat thought about Chris's hug that day she allowed a few stray tears to fall. That episode had been a mess. Not that Kat wasn't glad she got some of her feelings out on the table, but things would have never gotten that far if she knew that to begin with. Of course she couldn't be mad at anyone, except maybe herself.

After that day had passed, Kat had left dozens of messages for Carri. It took almost a week before she called her back. Kat told her what happened and apologized constantly. Carri wasn't sure what to think. She didn't blame her. But she said that it would take a long while for her to be able to be good friends with her again. And Kat accepted that.

Kat told her cousin of her plans for the next semester. She was going to transfer to Angel Grove College. It was a small school, and it would allow her to get back into all the activities she missed. Plus she could get back into her dance classes again. And she would be a short drive from LA, where Chris attended as well as her group of former and hopefully future friends. But she was definitely glad to be out of rangering. She told Carri that, and her reasons why. Not because she hated the team, but because she hated the commitment and not being able to tell Chris anything.

She wasn't sure if Carri understood. She had Rocky so she didn't have to worry about having a huge secret to keep. And for Carri, being a ranger was everything. She took her commitment to saving the world very seriously, and she would do absolutely anything to stop the advances of evil. And when Kat thought about it, that may be what made this ranger team one of, if not the, best. They were all committed to being rangers. They all put being a power ranger ahead of their other activities, and were all enthusiastic about stopping evil whenever necessary.

Kat smiled to herself. She would never be scared about the future of the planet. It was in good hands. And now, she had a lot to look forward to. School, dance, advancing relationships, mending relationships.... all in all it looked like it was going to be a good semester for her.

* * *

Carri Hillard sat at the kitchen table of her Los Angeles apartment on the phone. She hadn't left her apartment to go back to her house in Angel Grove in almost a month. Well she had gone back into her house, but that was only when she knew Kat wasn't there and that was only for her and Kim to collect their things. When the girls needed a place to crash at in Angel Grove, it was usually Emily's, and they even stayed in Tommy's parents guest room once or twice.

It wasn't that Carri hated Kat. It was just that there were a lot of things to be mended between the two of them and it was going to be a slow process. She was talking to her over the phone some. At some point in the future she would maybe meet her at the Youth Center.

Carri ended the phone call as her best friend came wondering out into the living room.

"Who was that?", Kim asked as she sat down at the table beside her

"That was my brother.", Carri replied. She grinned at Kim. "He said dad said if I don't hurry up and get my ass to New York, he was going to stop paying my credit card bills. So I am getting ready to book a flight."

Kim laughed. "Well that's understandable. You haven't seen your parents in a while."

"Yeah.", she agreed. "Anyways dad wants me to fly down on Sunday and stay until the following Sunday.", she told her. She paused for a second before continuing. "I talked to my mom for a bit. I asked her if it was alright if I bring friends. She asked how many. I said I donno maybe five or so. I donno if she wanted that many people but she gave in."

"So who are you taking to New York?", Kim asked with a smile on her face

Carri faked a sigh. "Oh I don't know. I am going to need a shopping partner. Those shopping centers in New York are huge and easy to get confused in. I'll need someone to keep me straight."

"Well if I have to I'll go with you.", Kim said as she rolled her eyes. Both girls laughed.

"It will be great. I can show all you guys the sites. I can show the girls the mall. And I get to see my parents, who will get to meet all of you.", Carri said

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Girls?"

"Yeah. Well, me, you, and I'm sure Emily will want to come."

"Right Emily.", Kim replied. She thought for a second she was possibly inviting Kat, but the two girls hadn't even seen each other face to face since the night they got into a fight so she figured that was almost completely out of the question.

The girls didn't say anything for a second before Carri spoke. "We should get dressed and head down to Angel Grove. We can collect everybody at the beach club and tell everyone at once."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Kim said. With that, the girls took off to get ready for the day.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the two girls were sitting at a table at Ernie's beach club. They had seen Emily, who was working, but they had yet to see any of the boys.

"I wish the guys would hurry.", Kim said

"Rocky and Jason should be here any minute. Tommy, we told him to meet us here now.... so what, ten, fifteen minutes from now?"

Kim laughed. "I'll give him eight."

Carri made a face. "Are we betting?"

"Sure.", Kim said smiling

"Fine I'll go twelve.", Carri said as she extended her hand. "Winner buys the loser lunch."

Kim shook her hand. "Deal."

"Who's buying me lunch?", Rocky DeSantos asked as he sat down at the girls table and gave Carri a quick kiss

"Ha nobody's buying you lunch. We're not made of money you know.", Carri joked with him

"Funny.", Rocky said as he made an upset face then smiled at her

"Have you seen Jase?", Kim asked

Rocky pointed. The others turned and saw him walking in their direction hand in hand with Emily. "So what's all this about?", Jason Lee Scott asked as he and Emily pulled up chairs

"Wait until Tommy gets here.", Carri told him

Emily groaned and rolled her eyes. "So should I get back to work and take my break later?"

"Hopefully he should be here any minute now. I told him to meet us at twelve thirty.", Kim replied

Emily smiled. The five teens sat there talking until Tommy showed up, ten minutes past the time they were expecting him. Kim glanced at her watch as Tommy came over and sat down beside his girlfriend, giving her a kiss. "Hey Kim.", Tommy Oliver greeted

Kim made a face. "You couldn't have gotten here two minutes ago?"

"Or two minutes later?", Carri chimed in

The two girls looked at each other. "So does that make it a tie?", Kim asked

Carri sighed. "Yeah tie."

"Wait just one second here. You guys were betting on how late I was going to be?", Tommy said. He looked from one to the others with an angry look on his face. The girls couldn't help but laugh. A few seconds later, Tommy laughed too. "Come on Kim, you should have gone with ten that's average. I thought you knew me better than that."

Kim smiled at him. "I was trying to give you some credit."

"You girls got us all together this morning. So what's up?", Jason asked

"Well it was more Carri getting us together. So I think she should be the one to share.", Kim told him

Carri looked at the others. "So here's the thing. I talked to my family this morning. They want me to fly out on Sunday and spend a week in New York. Mom said it was ok for all of you guys to come too. I want you all to come with me to New York and experience the sites, and meet my parents so they know that I have absolutely wonderful friends out here."

"Well I have nothing better to do. I'm in.", Tommy told her. He paused and looked down at Kim. "You are going too right?"

Kim laughed and nodded. "All she had to do was say malls and I was there."

"Rocky?", Carri asked looking at her boyfriend, who looked deep in thought

"I'd love to go.", Rocky told her. Even though he was nervous about going, he knew it would mean a lot to her. "I just have to figure out if I can get people to cover for me. I'm pretty sure I can. I only have a few shifts next week and a few of the guys owe me big."

"I think it would be fun.", Jason said as he looked over at Emily. "But it would be more fun if you came too."

Emily thought for a moment. "I'll have to talk to Ernie. But I'm pretty sure he'll figure out a way to let me go since he had to cut my last vacation short."

Carri smiled. "Then it's settled. On Sunday, we all leave for New York."

"Have you run this by Zordon?", asked Tommy

"No but I will.", Carri told him. "I'm sure he won't have a problem with it as long as we come back at a drop of a hat if needed."

Tommy nodded. "I'm sure you're right, but with Billy in Europe you probably want to check."

"But of course.", she replied with a smile

With the New York conversation finished, Emily had to return from her break, leaving the ranger teens to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Sunday morning came quicker than expected for the six friends. They arrived at the airport around seven thirty for their nine o'clock flight.

Carri stretched and yawned as she cleared the metal detectors and waited for her friends to do the same. Emily was the first to walk over to her. "So how long did you say this fight was going to be?", she asked

"About six hours. We should get there around six their time.", Carri replied. Emily made a face. "Don't worry though we should get some in flight entertainment. And there's always the option to go back to sleep."

Emily laughed. "I might have to cash in on that one."

"Don't worry I'll be right there with you.", Carri replied smiling

Tommy and Rocky wondered over towards them, followed by Jason and Kim. At this point, they had about a half an hour until boarding.

"Shall we find our gate?", Tommy asked

"Yeah might as well.", Jason replied

The group started walking towards the terminals. Carri put her arm around Rocky as they walked, with the duo lagging a little bit behind. "So are you excited about New York?", Carri asked

"I don't know if excited is exactly the word I would use.", Rocky replied

Carri smiled at him as she gave him a light squeeze. "Come on, it will be fun. You get to check out New York City."

"I am excited about the city part.", Rocky told her. "It's the meeting your parents part I'm not too thrilled about."

"Don't worry about it. Dad's cool. Mom I'm not too sure about. But you've known Josh for almost two years and that's plenty of time for him to convince them that you're great."

"And what about the almighty David?", asked Rocky

Carri shot him a look. "I am pretty sure that he hasn't spoke to my parents since spring break. That's plenty of time to forget about him."

"I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go in, be yourself, and mom's going to give you the same judgmental eye she's going to give everybody at first so relax and don't worry about it. Once they get to know you, they'll love you as much as I do.", Carri said then she paused. "Well maybe not as much as I do but they'll still think you're great."

"I hope you're right."

She grinned. "Come on, when have you known me to be wrong."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Please do you want me to start naming things?"

Carri couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah.", she said as she took her arm from around his waist and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go sit with the others."

Rocky squeezed her hand as they took off and went to wait for their flight with their friends.

* * *

Shortly before six o'clock eastern time, three figures were standing in an airport terminal waiting for their friends to arrive.

"I haven't seen anyone in so long. I'm glad they're coming.", Adam Park said as he turned to his friend. "Do you know who's coming?"

"No. She didn't tell me. I know she asked mom if she could bring five or so friends. So you can guess.", Joshua Hillard replied

Tanya Sloan smiled. "It will just be fun to see everyone. Is Kat coming?"

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. She gave me nothing. I even asked yesterday and she said she was going to surprise me."

Adam pointed to a screen in the terminal. "Looks like they're landing now. Should we head over to the gate?"

"Right this way.", Josh said as he walked off.

The trio appeared in front of the gate just as the doors swung open. They watched people walk out and push their way towards the exits. The first two they recognized were the two brunettes, one in yellow and one in pink.

"Adam!", they both exclaimed almost simultaneously as they ran over to give the former green ranger a hug

"It's good to see you guys.", he said as he hugged the girls. Adam looked up to see Tommy and Rocky walking out, followed by Jason and Emily.

The female rangers finished greeting Adam and went to say hello to Tanya, as the rest of the group went over to say hello to Adam.

"What am I chopped liver?", asked Josh as he looked over at his sister

"Eh.", she said with a smile as she shrugged and went over to give her big brother a hug. "Hey how are you."

"Fine.", he replied as he returned the hug

"So how did Adam and Tanya end up here?", she asked

"Me and Adam are friends.", Josh replied

She made a face. "Since when?"

"Since I started at NYU.", Adam replied. "I ran into him my first day on campus and we started hanging out."

"Why did you tell me this last time I saw you?", she asked

"Eh.", he replied grinning at his sister

Carri laughed as she looked over at her friends. "You've met everyone right?"

"Except that one.", he said looking over at Emily

Emily smiled and walked over to him, hand out. "I'm Emily. Jason's girlfriend."

"Josh. Carri's brother. Just, ya know, don't tell anyone that.", he replied smiling as he shook her hand

Everyone finished saying their hello's. Tanya looked around the group. "So.... Kat didn't want to come?"

The group from Angel Grove fell silent. Kim was the first to speak. "It's kind of complicated. She couldn't come."

"Hey guys, let's go down and get our luggage.", Tommy said quickly changing the subject

"Yeah that sounds good.", Rocky replied as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and walked off. He knew she was glad that the Kat situation didn't have to be addressed in New York. She was going to tell her parents that Kat couldn't make it. End of story.

Adam was the first to follow his best friend. "It's really cool that you guys could come down for the week."

"Yeah I know. It's been a long time since we've gotten to hang out.", Rocky replied. "How's New York going for you?"

"I love it. I met your dad Carri, before I ran into your brother. I called the number on the card you gave me. He's helped me out a lot.", Adam told him. "And I started NYU. Made friends with Josh and his friends. Made some friends of my own. None of them, of course, as good of friends as you guys."

"Aw shucks you're just saying that.", Kim said with a smile

Adam smiled back at her. "You guys know I mean that."

Josh started to laugh. "Tell them about the friend you made last semester."

"I don't think Carri wants to hear that story.", Adam replied

Carri raised an eyebrow as Adam had her attention. "How about you tell me the story, then I'll decide if I wanted to hear it or if I should hit you for it."

Adam took a step back and stood behind Rocky. "How about I tell it from back here?"

Jason laughed at him. "Adam you know you don't have to be afraid of her."

"Hey!", she exclaimed as Emily lightly hit Jason

"What was that for?", Jason asked

"She couldn't reach. She sent me vibes. I did it for my friend.", Emily said as she smiled and put her arm around Jason pulling him closer

"Thanks.", Jason said sarcastically as he gave his girlfriend a kiss

"So anyway back to this story that Adam is getting ready to get beat up over.", Kim said as she looked over at him

"Well it started in my intro to geography class. Not a very exciting class by the way. But I sat next to this guy and we started talking and became kind of class friends. You know the kind, talked a lot during class but didn't really hang out much outside of class.", Adam started his story

Carri nodded. "Go on.", she encouraged as she could hear Josh snicker from the back

"So anyways, the day after spring break I run into him in front of one of the buildings, and he has the remnants of a black eye. I asked him how he got it. He replied by saying he was trying to woo this girl in California when her boyfriend, who he claims didn't know existed, showed up and decked him."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew where this story was going. Adam continued talking. "So I asked him other than that, how was California. He said LA sucked. He didn't know how this girl could have left New York for the Angel Grove/LA area. He said they were captured by monsters, forced into some maze, and almost killed by some big brown birds. Not to mention he realized that this girl was a whore and he wasn't sure if she was worth perusing anyway."

Carri clinched her fist and cursed under her breath as she realized what he was talking about. "Anyways he went on about the whore and her asshole boyfriend, his words not mine, and as he kept talking it dawned on me from what he said and from what you told me earlier who this David character was that I had met in school. So I told him that the asshole just happened to be my best friend and that the whore was also a friend of mine so if he knew what was good for him he'd turn and walk away. He got real pissed real fast and started taking swings at me. So I gave him a matching black eye."

"Adam Park hit somebody?", Kim asked in disbelief

"It was in self defense.", Adam protested. "Besides, the way he was talking about my friends he deserved it."

Carri held up her hand which Adam slapped. "See that was a good story. Any story that ends up with David getting a black eye is a good story."

Josh smiled. "See I told you she'd like it."

There were some chuckles heard from the rest of the group as they kept walking. "I think we're over here.", Tommy said as he pointed to a baggage claim that was just starting to spew luggage

One by one everyone ended up with a piece of luggage in their hands. "Have we got everything?", asked Tanya

Kim and Carri looked at each other. "Um, no.", Kim replied smiling

Josh groaned. "Dear God Carri how many suitcases did you bring?", he asked as he shot his sister a look

"Just one in a half.", she replied as she pulled another piece of luggage off the belt

"How do you bring one in a half?", Josh asked

Kim rolled her eyes. "Duh I filled the other half." The two girls then giggled and walked off, dragging three pieces of luggage behind them.

"Do they know where they're going?", Tommy asked

Rocky grinned. "I doubt it. But we can just let them wonder around for a while."

"Boys.", Emily said with a sigh. "Hey Kim, Carri, hold on!"

The two girls stopped and turned around, waiting for the others to catch up with them.

"You like how girls just have to stick up for each other?", Jason joked as they caught up to the others

"You know you guys are supposed to do that for us.", Tanya replied with a smile

"But sometimes you girls just make it difficult.", Tommy told her

Rocky nodded in Kim and Carri's direction. "No sometimes they make it difficult."

Both Tommy and Jason laughed as Kim and Carri turned around. "You think they were making fun of us?", Kim asked

"Yeah probably.", Carri replied with a smile. "But we'll get them back. We always do."

"Come on guys, let's go out to the cars.", Josh said as he led them toward the parking deck. They loaded up Carri's dad's SUV and Adam's trunk with suitcases, then shoved into the cars and drove off.

* * *

Carri's parents lived in a huge two story penthouse in the city. When they originally moved to New York, the kids were excited to live in the interior of New York, and her father liked the idea better than a house outside the city because a lawn was one less bit of upkeep he didn't have to worry about with his busy schedule.

Most of the group was surprised to walk up to the exterior door and have it opened for them. Josh said hello to the doorman, who Carri didn't recognize. They went over to the elevator and hit the button. The huge doors swung open and all the teens crammed in with their luggage. Josh hit the button and the elevator started to ascend.

When the doors finally opened again, the teens found themselves in a small hallway with one door. Josh pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door, letting his sister and her friends in first.

Carri walked in and saw her parents sitting in the living room. "Hey mom, dad.", she said with a smile as she walked over to her parents and gave them each a hug

"Hey sweetheart.", Jonathan Hillard replied as he returned her hug

Becky Hillard returned her daughters hug as well. "It's good to see you."

"Mom, dad, I'd like for you guys to meet my friends.", she said as she motioned to the group who were still clustered at the doorway. She motioned for them to come on in. They walked over to her and her parents and smiled in unison. "This is Emily, Jason, Tommy, Kim and this", she said as she took Rocky's hand and pulled him by her side, "is my boyfriend Rocky."

"Jonathan Hillard.", her father said as he extended his hand first to Rocky. Rocky shook it, then he went on to introduce himself to the rest of her friends.

Carri glanced at her mother. She saw her mom force a fake smile and extend her hand. "Becky.", she said to Rocky, who smiled at her and took it. Then her mother also introduced herself to the rest of her daughters friends, with the same fake smile plastered on her face.

Carri sighed. It was going to be hard for her to get her mother to forget about her friends that lived in New York and accept her friends from Angel Grove.

When Carri's father finished introducing himself, he looked over at the kids. "Why don't you run upstairs and get settled.", Mr. Hillard said, "And I'm sure you guys are hungry. Once you're done we'll go find something quick and easy to eat."

"Thanks dad.", Carri said as she motioned for everyone to come upstairs. She came to the first door. "We can get two of the boys in here.", she said as she pushed open a door to a guest room.

"And one in my room. I'm staying in my apartment by campus.", Josh piped up from behind

"One of you can stay with me.", Carri said looking at Kim and Emily. "And one of you can stay in the second guest room

"I'll stay in the guest room.", Emily volunteered

Carri nodded. "Josh why don't you be useful and help the boys get settled, and I'll take the girls to their rooms."

Josh rolled his eyes and led the boys one way down the hall, while Carri took the girls another. Carri pointed to a door that they passed. "Emily this is where you are going to stay.", she said. Emily put her suitcase right inside the doorframe and continued to follow Carri. "And this is where we're staying.", she said as she pushed open the door to her former bedroom and turned on the light

Kim giggled as she looked around. "There's a lot of pink in here.", she pointed out as she checked out the posters that were on the wall.

"Yeah my mom helped me decorate.", Carri said. Then she pointed to one poster in particular. "That was my idea though."

Kim smiled as she saw the poster of Brad Pitt from Legends of the Fall. "This is my favorite piece so far.", she replied as she and Emily looked at the other things in the room. Kim laughed as she picked up a picture and saw the trophies sitting beside it. "You were a cheerleader?"

"Shhh don't tell anyone.", Carri replied

"I'm not going to let you off that easy.", Kim told her. "Not only were you a cheerleader, but apparently you were a cheer captain with trophies and you never told any of us."

"Not true. I told Jason. Well Cindy and Amanda told Jason I just filled in the details."

Kim made a face. "So Jason didn't tell me? Since when could he keep a secret?"

"Since I taught him.", Emily replied laughing. Emily saw another photograph of Carri sitting on a dresser draped by several different colored belts. "I didn't know you actually took karate."

"There's another thing I didn't know.", Kim said pouting

Carri smiled. "I didn't think I had to share that either."

"So Rocky doesn't even know?", Kim asked

"He knows.", she replied. "When we first met, I faced cogs in front of him and did a pretty darn good job at it too. So I had to tell him where I learned to fight."

"What prompted you to take lessons?", Emily questioned

"Believe it or not my mom.", she answered. "She was always nervous about the crime rate in the city. I donno, I think she watched too much TV. But she wanted me to learn some self defense. So I signed up for karate classes. I took it slow, one class a week. I was advancing at a normal rate."

"How many years did you take karate for?", asked Kim

"One in a half.", she replied

Kim gave her a look. "That's quite a few belts for one class a week for a year in a half."

"I started training harder the last six months or so I lived here. Once Kat called me to say she lived in Angel Grove. And then she proceeded to fill me in on what actually went on in Angel Grove. I remember thinking to myself that I never had to use karate for self defense here, but if I moved there it was almost a definite according to Kat. So I picked it up a notch so I would be ready."

"Then you quit?", asked Emily

She shrugged. "Well Rocky always said he could help me get all the way up to the black belt level. But I figured I was decent to begin with, and once I got the powers I didn't really need to be a black belt to kick evil ass."

Emily was starting to speak again when they heard a male voice. "Come on girls hurry up some of us are h..... woah baby this is your room?", Rocky asked as he ducked into the bedroom. She smiled and nodded as he walked over and put his arm around her. "I think you missed your ranger calling."

Kim smiled and took a step back. "She's not getting my zeonizers."

Carri laughed. "Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are we leaving or what?", Tommy asked as he walked into the bedroom with Jason right behind him

Jason laughed as he looked around. "You had multiple personalities didn't you?"

"Aw shut up.", she replied. "Come on, let's go eat."

Rocky smiled as he let her lead him out of the room. "You don't have to tell me twice."

With that, the group of six left the room and headed down the stairs to find Carri's parents so they could all go out to eat.

* * *

After dinner that night, the group went back to the penthouse. The Angel Grove crew was exhausted from the flight, so they all went upstairs to chill for a while before going to bed after saying their goodbyes to Adam, Tanya and Josh.

As Carri hit the top of the stairs, Rocky grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "That was a disaster.", Rocky said flopping down on the bed

"I wouldn't call it a disaster.", she replied sitting next to him

"Your mother grilled me.", he reminded her

"My mother grilled everyone.", she pointed out

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "But she was really mean to me."

"Well...", she started as she sighed, "it will get better I promise."

"Yes but she hates me."

Carri rolled her eyes. "How can you say that."

"Because I come from a different background, have different interest and lead a completely different life than David."

"She's not comparing.", Carri protested

It was Rocky's turn to roll his eyes. "Tell me the question about football and she thought you were into football players was not directly about David."

"Ok that one I'll give to you.", she said as she flashed him a smile. "But she asked similar questions to everybody. She wants to know who you guys are, she wants to have a feel for why I think you guys are the best people in the world."

Rocky sat strait up and scooted closer to her. "Fine but she still hates me."

"She doesn't know you yet. Once she does, she can't hate you.", Carri said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "But just the same, I'm going to run downstairs and talk to my parents. Get an idea what they're thinking."

With that, Carri hopped off the bed and took off down the stairs. She wondered into the kitchen to get a soda so that her parents wouldn't suspect anything. She popped the can open and walked out into the living room.

"I think we're all going to turn in soon.", she said to her parents

"Ok sweetheart.", her father said turning toward her. "What do you think you are going to do tomorrow?"

"Well everybody wants to see some sites. And I know Kim and I want to go shopping. So one or the other. Or both knowing us."

Her father smiled at her. "That sounds nice."

She smiled back at him, then glanced at both of her parents. "So, what do you think of my friends?"

"They seem nice. And you guys seem like you are all very close.", her father replied

Carri glanced at her mother, who said nothing. "Well they are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. They're like having a second family."

"Yeah with Kim as your just as goofy twin sister.", Jason said as he walked into the living room

"Well that would make you our pain in the butt brother.", Carri replied smiling at him

"Funny.", he said as he smiled back. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just looking for some drinks."

"Kitchen.", Carri told him as she pointed. "Help yourself."

Jason walked off and Carri turned back to her parents. Her father smiled at her. He really was glad to see that his daughter had such good friends in California. Carri looked at her dad. "What about Rocky?", she asked. "What do you think of him?"

She took a deep breath awaiting the response. Her father smiled at her. Josh had already told them a lot about her friends, and her boyfriend so he had an idea before any of them ever came through the door. Now that he's met them, he really does like them. "He seems nice. And from what I've heard, you two do great together."

"Mom?", she asked looking at her. "You haven't said a word."

Her mother smiled at her. Carri knew it was fake. "They all seem nice. I just don't know very much about them." Her mom enjoyed the friends she had in New York, and she wasn't quite sure yet if these compared. And she definitely didn't have anything to be thrilled about yet where her new boyfriend was concerned.

Carri frowned. She knew that was her moms way of saying as of now she didn't like them. "Whatever.", she told her mom as Jason came back through with his hands full of sodas. "Need help?", she asked him

"Are you offering?", he asked as he approached her

"But of course.", she replied as she took a few soda cans from his hands. Then they jogged back upstairs to meet the others

* * *

Carri, Kim and Emily got up early the next day to meet Tanya and go shopping, while Adam came back to take the boys down to a local gym where they could spar until around lunchtime, when the girls were ready to go site seeing.

Tommy and Jason were first onto the mat, while Rocky and Adam stood behind and watched.

"How's it going?", Adam asked

"With what?", Rocky replied

Adam looked at his friend. "With her parents."

Rocky sighed. "I don't think they like me."

"Don't feel bad.", Adam said as he gave his friend a smile. "I've been here for a year and I still don't think her mom favors me. I get along with her dad really well. But I think her mom is still stuck on her old friends."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Yeah like they're real winners."

"They know how to put on a show.", Adam replied. "But I know Josh has talked nothing but highly about you guys whenever Carri and California came up. I've even chimed in once or twice to help."

"I don't think that has helped any.", Rocky said as he crossed his arms over his chest and concentrated on watching Tommy and Jason

"All I'm saying is her dad is going to warm up to you real fast, but with her mom it's going to take some time. The same goes for everybody else. Just you're more under the microscope because you're the boyfriend.", Adam said as Tommy and Jason finished and walked toward them

"Let's hit the mat.", Rocky said as he brushed by Tommy and Jason and went to get ready to spar

"What's wrong with him?", Tommy asked

Adam frowned. "I think he's just upset because Carri's mom isn't his best friend yet."

"Tell him not to feel bad. He isn't the only one who she doesn't like.", Jason replied

Adam just smiled and nodded in response as he walked out onto the mat and started sparring with Rocky. Tommy and Jason watched them get started while they caught their breath and drank their waters.

Jason took a huge gulp of his water and set it down. "This place is nice.", he said as he looked around the gym. "Hi tech.", he added

"We need a gym like this at home.", Tommy said as he looked around as well. He thought for a moment. "I wouldn't spar there though."

"I know. Too much history at Ernie's.", Jason replied

Tommy nodded in agreement. He sat his water down and glanced around. "Let's go check it out."

"Sounds like a plan bro.", Jason replied. He looked over towards Rocky and Adam. "We'll be right back."

Neither boy paid him any attention, as Rocky was too busy trying to get some of his frustration out and Adam was too busy trying to not get creamed. Tommy and Jason took off, leaving the duo on the mats. They didn't return until the boys finished sparring, then the four of them got together for some more work on the mats before taking off to meet the girls.

* * *

The group of friends met up for lunch, then after parting with Adam and Tanya who had other plans for the afternoon, took the subway to visit parts of New York. Carri tried to be secretive about where she was taking them, and just pulled them off on a stop and headed out.

As they walked out of the subway station and onto the street, the group looked around in awe. "So this is what Times Square looks like?", asked Emily

"Yup.", she replied

"Is it always this busy?", asked Tommy

"Pretty much.", she told them as she walked them down the street

Rocky stopped and pointed to a group of people. "What's going on over there?"

Carri giggled as she headed towards the group. "You're the one with the younger sisters and you really have no idea what this is?"

"No I really know I just thought I'd be a smart ass and ask anyway.", he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

Kim laughed as they approached the crowd and it dawned on her. "They're taping TRL aren't they?"

"Yup.", Carri said as they stood at the back of the crowd of teenieboppers. "And these are all the teenage girls who have the hots for Carson and whoever else may be up there making an appearance, who you can find right through that window.", she said as she pointed

"Ok you were right, my sisters do watch the show. My bad.", Rocky apologized

Carri smiled. "I told you I was always right."

"You'll have to excuse me for not watching TRL. But how many of these girls actually get their faces on TV?", asked Jason

"It's just whoever the cameras pick up am I right?", Kim replied and Carri nodded

"So how do we get on TV?", asked Emily

Carri laughed and put her hands on the bottom of her shirt. "Flash the camera.", she joked

"Hey now there will be no flashing of the camera.", Rocky said as he came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. "Besides do you know where that will get you?"

Emily grinned. "In Carson Daly's office."

"No baby I think he meant jail.", Jason corrected

"Please this is New York. Police officers have better things to deal with besides a little indecent exposure.", Carri replied

"Except maybe the ones on crowd control.", Tommy pointed out

She shrugged and grabbed Rocky's hand, then started to lead the group off. "Come on there are much more exciting things about Times Square than TRL."

"Well then lead on.", Kim said as they followed her

Carri spent the better part of the afternoon showing her friends around Times Square. As they approached the subway station to leave, she looked at them. "So where do you guys want to go next?"

She was greeted with five different responses. "Woah now guys. One at a time. I will hear all of your suggestions, and start with the one that's closest."

"Since when did this become a dictatorship?", asked Jason

"Since you don't know how to get anywhere without me.", Carri replied

Kim smiled. "She does have a valid point."

"We can just ride the subway for hours until we find something.", Tommy suggested

Carri couldn't help but laugh. "Shows how much you know about the city. Go ahead, ride the subway all day and all night. Tell me how that works out for ya." With that, Carri smiled and started to descend toward the subway stop.

"So we can either follow Carri and let her take us somewhere, or follow Tommy into God knows what.", Emily said. She paused for a second before smiling and taking off after Carri.

"Sorry bro I'm with her.", Jason said as he followed

Rocky nodded in agreement. "Yeah man she did have a point."

Tommy looked down at Kim and smiled. "So does that mean that we're going with her?"

"Yeah like your ride around the subway for hours plan was any good at all.", Kim said as she laughed at him. Tommy looked hurt for a moment before Kim leaned up and gave him a kiss, then the duo followed Carri into the subway station and they all figured out their next stop.

* * *

The Californians wondered back into Carri's parents place early that evening. They were stopping by for a few minutes before Carri took them all out to a club that she knew of. She had gone in high school when they had a theme night for those 16-18. Monday was college night, and she just had to get her friends to check it out with her.

As they came in, she went to search for her parents while sending her friends upstairs. She found her father relaxing with her mother in the living room watching the television. "Hi mom, hi dad.", she said as she walked in

"Hi Carri. Did you had your friends have fun today?", her father asked

"Yeah.", she replied. "We just came by for a little while. I'm taking them to Club 2000 tonight."

"Isn't that where you went with your friends in high school?", her mom asked as she gave her a strange look

She nodded. "The guys I used to hang out with loved it then and I think my friends and I will love it even more now."

Her mom frowned and said nothing in response. Her father smiled at her. "Have fun sweetie."

"Thanks dad.", she said as she turned to go upstairs. She paused for a moment and started thinking. She didn't want it to be like this. She had to find away to make things better with her mother. Carri took a deep breath, then she turned back around to face her mom. "Look mom," she started to speak. She took one more deep breath before she let it all out. "I know you think the friends I had here were the best friends in the world. But the truth is, they weren't even close. And if you would have stopped pretending and realized how miserable I was when I lived her you would know that. I can't change the way you feel about them, God knows I've tried, but I can tell you that those people upstairs mean the world to me. I have never had so many friends that I can share everything with, that I really care about, that I would die for. And I wish that you would learn to forget about everyone else and try to give them a chance."

Her mother looked at her and pressed her lips together hard before forcing them into a fake smile. "I love the friends you made here sweetheart and you know that. But you have new friends now and I like them too."

"Mom I'm almost twenty years old. I'm not stupid. They're not stupid. All I'm asking is for you to give them a chance. To give Rocky a chance. I actually love him mom.", she paused but spoke again as her mother started to open her mouth. "And don't you dare say that I loved David because my feelings towards him when we were together can't hold a candle to how deeply I feel about Rocky now."

Carri's father stood up and put a hand on his daughters shoulder. He could feel the anger as she shook were she stood. "Carri honey calm down."

"I just want respect daddy that's all.", she said softly as she turned to walk away

"Wait.", her mom said. Carri stopped but didn't turn around. Her mother sighed. She was right in a lot of ways. She wasn't giving her new friends a chance. Partially because she wanted her to move back home and put her life back where it was. "What do you want me to do?"

Carri slowly turned around as she thought for a moment. "We were going to all get up and go check out a different mall in the morning. The one with the huge sports store. The boys were interested in it. Maybe you can come down around lunchtime. You could have lunch with me and Rocky, start by giving him a chance."

Jonathan looked at his wife. He knew she always wanted to place her daughter in the life she wanted for her. But that wasn't what Carri wanted. He was proud of her for being able to accomplish her goals. To have such great friends, a great boyfriend, a nice place to live in California, plus numerous other things she had set her mind on doing.

Becky smiled at her daughter. "I will see you at noon in the mall food court."

"Thank you.", Carri said as she turned and ran off to be with her friends

"That wasn't that hard.", Jonathan said as he sat back down in his chair. "And her friends really are nice people if you give them a chance."

"I'm sure they are.", Becky replied as she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It's just hard for me to accept change."

"I know.", her husband said as he leaned back as well, then turned back to the television as the kids got ready and took off

* * *

"I'm nervous.", Rocky said as he stood in the mall's food court shortly before noon

"Yeah well, me too.", Carri replied as she placed her hand in his and squeezed

"Do you think your mom is really going to give me a chance?", he asked

She sighed. "I sure hope so." Carri looked up and saw her mother making her way towards them. She took Rocky's hand and led him off to greet her. "Hi mom.", she said

"Hello Mrs. Hillard.", Rocky greeted her as well

"Hello.", she replied as she smiled. "Shall we go in there?", she asked as she pointed to a miniature Chili's

"Sounds good.", Carri told her

The trio walked into the restaurant and were seated. They didn't say much as the waiter took their drink and food orders and took off. They sat there and looked at each other as awkward silence filled the air.

Her mother was the first to speak. "So, Rocky, you were the one with the six younger brothers and sisters?"

"Yes mam.", he replied

"I can't imagine. How does your mother do it?", she asked

Rocky laughed. "Very carefully.", he told her. Her mother couldn't help but smile. "Really though they are good kids and that helps."

"And your father?"

"I haven't seen him since just before the youngest one was born.", Rocky replied. "He took off one night and left my mom with all of us."

"I'm sorry.", Mrs. Hillard said as she looked down at the table for a second. She quickly looked back up as their waiter returned and placed drinks on the table. "So, Carri tells me you were on the state champion baseball team with her in high school?"

Carri covered her mouth to keep from spitting out her water when her mother said that. She hated her playing baseball, and Carri couldn't believe that she would remember a detail like that.

"Yes. Adam and I both played with her on the team.", Rocky said. He smiled at his girlfriend. "But I hope she didn't give you the wrong impression, she was the star."

Carri rolled her eyes. "Please I just pitched."

"Is that like just pitching a no-hitter in the state semi finals?", Rocky asked

"You pitched a no-hitter?", her mother asked

Carri sighed. Now that was more like her mother. Her father and her brother were thrilled for her when she called that night to tell them. She wasn't even sure if her mother was paying attention. "Yeah mom. Remember I called the house screaming and it took Josh ten minutes to figure out what was going on."

"Oh that's right.", her mom replied

"There was a huge celebration when we got back from the tournament.", Rocky said

Mrs. Hillard raised an eyebrow at the thought of the celebration. Carri quickly jumped in. "At the Youth Center. Ernie threw us a huge party."

"Oh it sounds lovely.", her mom said as she sipped on her tea. She looked at her daughter and her boyfriend. "So tell me, how did you guys meet again."

Carri sighed. She was pretty sure she had told this story a thousand times, but she told it once more with Rocky's help as they waited for their food to come.

* * *

When the trio was finished eating and the bill came, Rocky was quick to throw down cash to cover for it.

"Thank you.", her mother said as she smiled and stood up

Carri grabbed Rocky's hand and the duo stood up as well. She felt like lunch had been rather successful, but she still didn't think her mom had warmed up to Rocky. She could tell by the way she was acting around him that she wasn't convinced of his worthiness.

They walked outside of the Chili's. As they walked Carri got ahead of her mother and her boyfriend and turned around to face them. "Mom, thank you for coming to lunch. I think our friends are going to be here any second and we're going to go out site."

Carri was abruptly cut off by a huge monster that appeared in the middle of the mall. He zapped her, and sent her flying across the food court. She fell onto some tables and skidded across the floor until she hit the wall.

"Carri!", her mom yelled as she started to run over to her. Rocky chased after her and grabbed her and pulled her to the ground as the monster went to fire again, barely missing them. Carri's mom looked up to see a giant gold monkey standing over her daughter. "Oh no he's going to kill her.", she whispered through her hysterical tears

"Just stay right here.", Rocky said as he ran off

Carri was trying to pull herself up as she saw Goldar appear in front of her. "Great.", she muttered

"You rangers think you are going to hide on the other side of the country and escape Lord Zedd's wrath? Well you are sadly mistaken.", Goldar said

"Yeah it's called a vacation. Ever heard of it.", Carri replied. But before she could get off a punch, Rocky attacked him knocking him back.

"Carri are you ok?", Kim asked as she grabbed her friends shoulder

Carri was startled by her touch at first then turned to her friend. "Yeah. Why aren't you morphed?"

"We were in a crowd of people. I think we've almost got everyone out except for..."

"Mom!", Carri yelled cutting Kim off. The monster was advancing quickly on her mother

"Carri no! Stay away!", her mom yelled as she tried to get up

Her mother saw the monster coming, then saw Jason tackle it from the side and roll off. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and started to pull away.

"You need to get to safety.", Tommy said as he started to walk off

"Not without my daughter.", she replied sternly

Tommy sighed. It's hard to comfort her without explaining. "Don't worry Rocky is protecting her."

Mrs. Hillard reluctantly allowed Tommy to take her away from the food court. Just as they thought they were safe, they were attacked by tengas. Tommy started to fight them off. "Run!", he yelled

She hesitated. But she couldn't even see her daughter anymore. She would have to leave her life in their hands, there was nothing more she could do. She took off outside the mall doors with the rest of the malls patrons praying that her daughter would come out alive.

Inside the mall things were getting a little more hectic. The rangers fought their way to each other. "Is my mom out ok?", Carri asked as they regrouped

"Yeah. The coast is clear.", Tommy replied

"That means there's only one thing left to do.", Jason said

"It's morphin time!", Tommy yelled

"Zeo ranger I, pink!"

"Zeo ranger II, yellow!"

"Zeo ranger III, blue!"

"Zeo ranger IV, green!"

"Zeo ranger V, red!"

The five morphed rangers stood there and looked at their enemies. "Now you guys are in serious trouble.", Kim said as they attacked

As usual, they finished of the tengas. Unfortunately, it was not as easy as usual because the monster kept firing at them with a ray unlike anything they had ever seen before.

"What did Zedd do to this guy?", Rocky asked as he got zapped and flew back

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to really not like him.", Tommy replied as he barely missed an attack

"If you liked that how about this.", the monster said as he turned and fired a different ray at the girls, who were mid air getting ready to attack

The girls fell to the ground. "Uh, guys, I think we have a problem.", Carri said

"Get up!", Rocky yelled from across the food court

"That's the problem.", Kim replied as the monster advanced

"Shit.", Jason cursed under his breath and called for his weapon, knocking the monster back. "Avoid the beams."

"What about them?", Tommy asked concerned

"Don't worry about them red ranger you should be worried about yourself.", Goldar growled as he attacked

Suddenly the girls disappeared in flashes of pink and yellow light. "Alpha got them.", Rocky said as he pulled his communicator away from his mouth. "Now let's try not to all get paralyzed.", he said as he dove away from the monsters beam and landed in front of another one, that materialized into Rito.

A few minutes of fighting and diving went by when the girls were teleported back down. "Hey guys glad to see us?", Kim asked

"Glad to see you moving.", Tommy replied

"Alpha sent us with a little present.", Carri said. She held a gun up that Alpha found. Billy had built it long ago in case they ever needed to cause their enemies to have temporary paralysis. She fired it at the monster and he fell back and hit the ground.

"See how you like it.", Kim said she turned to Carri. They had to act quickly. As the boys finished with Rito and Goldar, the girls called on the Zeo Cannon and fired on the monster.

"Oh shit.", Carri said as the monster started to rise and grow. "Not the mall.", she groaned

The monster quickly outgrew the building and crashed through the top. "Do you think they had monster insurance?", Kim asked although she knew the answer

"In New York? Probably not.", Carri replied sighing

"Come on guys.", Tommy said as he gathered them together. "We need Super Zeo Zord power now!"

The five zords quickly combined, then lured the monster away from the city. "What do you think you can run from me!", the monster bellowed as he fired at them

The zord was having difficulty dodging the attacks. Carri pulled out the gun she had earlier. "Alpha said we can tap into the megazord and use the energy from the gun to fire through the zord."

"We're going to have to try and fast.", Rocky said. "If he paralyzes the zord we're in trouble."

"Here.", Jason said holding out his hand. Carri gave him the gun. He flipped back a panel at his feet and hooked it up. "Alright guys let's give it a try."

"Right.", the others said in unison

"You just took out the mall you are so going down.", Kim said as they fired

Once again the gun was enough to keep the monster from moving. The rangers quickly called on their saber and brought him down for good.

As soon as they leaped out of their zords and hit the ground, they teleported back to the mall and powered down. They then made their way around the debris and to the front entrance. "Mom!", Carri called as they burst through the door

"Carri!", she heard her mother call back. She saw her mom make her way through the crowd and over to her. "Are you alright?", she asked as she looked at the teenagers, who were all covered in dirt from walking around in a mall that the ceiling had collapsed in

"Yeah mom we're fine.", she replied

"Jason!", Emily exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. She knew he was alright from the collapse. But she was always nervous when he had to fight the forces of evil. Jason returned her hug.

"What happened?", her mom asked

"The Power Rangers got there and we hid until they came back and said it was safe for us to come out.", Carri replied

"The Power Rangers?", her mom asked

Carri nodded. "Yeah. Superheros from our hometown."

Mrs. Hillard turned to Rocky. "Thank you so much for protecting her in there.", she said. "I thought.... I thought I was going to loose her."

Rocky put his arm around Carri and pulled her close. "I love her and I would die to protect her."

For the first time since they got there her mother genuinely smiled at him. Then she looked at the rest of her daughters friends. "And you all were there to help her. To help me. I owe you all my life."

"That's what friends are for.", Jason replied as he smiled at her

Mrs. Hillard didn't know what to say. She was starting to realize that maybe she had underestimated Carri's friends and boyfriend from California. Maybe they were better for her than she could have ever dreamed possible. She didn't think that David or any of his friends would have done what they just did to save her life. She smiled as she led the teens back home so that they could clean up and relax.

* * *

Carri, Kim and Emily sat on Carri's bed later that evening. There was a knock at the door as Josh stuck his head in. "Hey guys. Can I talk to my sister for a minute?"

"Sure.", Kim replied as she and Emily left the room, closing the door behind them

Josh sat on the bed beside his sister. "Mom told me what happened today. Wild huh?"

"Yeah.", she replied

"I think she's starting to warm up to Rocky and the others.", Josh said

She smiled at her big brother. "That's good to hear."

"So...", Josh started as his voice trailed off. "That's something that the monsters that only attack Angel Grove attacked New York while you guys were here."

"I know isn't that a wild coincidence.", she replied. She started to get a bit nervous. She was hoping he was only making casual conversation.

"Actually I'm not quite sure it's a coincidence.", Josh replied

Carri sat straight up. "What are you talking about?"

"The first time I came to Angel Grove, a monster attacked you and tried to kidnap me. The time I visited you in LA, we were taking to a maze by a red demon who seemed to have something personal against you and Tommy for that matter. If it hadn't have been for the two of you fighting with no fear we probably wouldn't have survived that. Then now you're attacked in a mall by the same monsters, in a city that has never seen a monster attack nor has had any reason to."

"What are you trying to say?", she asked although she was afraid she knew the answer

Josh didn't know how to put it, so he came right out and said it. "You're a Power Ranger aren't you."

"That's absurd.", she replied

Josh looked at her sternly. "I'm not stupid Carri. It all fits. Whenever I've visited you you've seemed so nonchalant about monster attacks. At first I thought it was because you saw it all the time. But now I realize that you weren't concerned because you knew you were fighting the monsters so you didn't have to be."

For the first time in a long time, Carri found herself speechless. Everything her brother was saying was right. But this was something he was never supposed to know about. She sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell him. "You know," she started and then paused, "the first time you were in Angel Grove, King Mondo's monster attacked us to kidnap you to get to me. The last time, during spring break, the monster was supposed to take the rangers to Lord Zedd's maze of doom or whatever and the monster goofed up. Then in the mall, well I think that was just a surprise attack."

"So then I'm right. You are a Power Ranger?"

She nodded her head yes. "You're looking at the Yellow Balance Zeo ranger and the Yellow Panther Ninjetti."

"So then your friends....", he let his voice trail off in hopes that she would complete his sentence

"Are mostly all rangers too.", she replied. Josh gave her a look and she figured she would elaborate. "Kim is the Pink Zeo and the Pink Crane Ninjetti, Jason is the Green Zeo and the Green Cougar Ninjetti, Rocky is the Blue Zeo and the Red Ape Ninjetti, Tommy is the Red Zeo and the White Falcon Ninjetti, and Adam used to be a Zeo before he came here but is now just the Black Frog Ninjetti. And Billy was never a Zeo but he is the Blue Wolf Ninjetti. Kat used to be both but she gave all of her powers up."

"So now I'm really confused here. Some of you are two different types of rangers while Adam and Billy are only one, and some of you are two colors of rangers?", Josh asked

"Adam and Billy are ninjettis. That isn't really a ranger. Me, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Billy and Tommy have permanent ninjetti powers, so regardless of wether or not we have ranger powers, we will always be ninjettis.", she said answering the first part of his question. "And as far as the colors go, everyone except me and Jason were ninjettis before. Their old ninjetti powers were connected with their old ranger powers, and some of them had different ranger colors than they do now. When we got permanent ninjetti powers, those who had the power before got the same color, regardless if it was their zeo color because our ninjetti powers are not connected to the zeo ranger powers."

Josh looked at her in awe. It was hard to believe the things his little sister was saying. It was hard to believe that she was a part of all this. "My sister.... a Power Ranger... I don't know wether to be excited or worried...."

"I know one thing you have to be. And that's quiet.", Carri said sternly. He looked at her. "You can't tell anybody about this. Not even mom and dad."

"I promise your secret is safe with me.", Josh said. He certainly didn't want the public to know because that would hurt his sister. And telling his parents.... well that would only freak them out. It was kind of freaking him out but he could handle it.

"And don't worry about me.", she added. "I've been doing the zeo thing for almost two years, and the ninjetti thing for one. So I know what I'm doing."

Josh smiled at his sister. It was going to be hard not to worry about her. Now every time he heard about the Power Rangers saving California again, he was going to have to make sure they all made it out alright.

"Come on.", Carri said as she stood up. Josh slowly stood up beside her. Carri exited the room and walked down towards the one that Tommy and Jason were sharing, where everyone else had made their way to. She sat down on the bed, squeezing herself between Rocky and Tommy. She put an arm around both of their shoulders. "Hey boys.", she said. Rocky smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at her brother, who had the same look of awe with her friends as he did with her earlier. "Josh close the door please.", she said

Josh turned around and shut it, then looked curiously at his sister. She looked around the room at her friends and cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone to hush and look at her. "So it turns out Josh isn't as dumb as he looks and he figured out our little secret."

"What secret?", Kim asked although she had a good idea

"The one where we wear spandex and save the world daily.", Carri replied. As she spoke, the mood in the room shifted as everyone was silent for a moment.

Tommy looked up at Josh. He was the team leader, and he had to protect the team. That's why he was always on edge when he thought someone might know who they really were. "She told you the consequences right? What happens if you ever tell anyone."

"She told me to keep my mouth shut. I've got a good imagination, I can guess why.", Josh replied

Rocky couldn't believe that he had found out. He wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Carri had kept this secret from him for so long, he might be angry. "I hope this doesn't change your opinion about us."

Josh smiled. "If anything I have more respect for you guys. I can't believe I am standing in my parents place with the Power Rangers, one of which happens to be my sister. Just watching the reports that have come out of Angel Grove, you guys are awesome. You fight the good fight every day. It's just weird now because where most people worry about rangers going down and the world not being saved, I'm going to worry about rangers going down and my sister or one of her friends dying."

"I know that feeling.", Emily told him. "When I first found out I was relieved and excited, but also worried. Every time Jason runs off into battle, I worry."

"But as I told Emily we are one of the strongest ranger teams ever, and there is nothing we can't handle. You shouldn't have to worry, we always have each others backs and we will always make sure everyone comes out of battle alive.", Jason pointed out as he put an arm around his girlfriend

"So now what?", asked Josh

Kim smiled. "Well I don't know about you guys but I think we've had enough time to 'recover' from our experience at the mall today. I think we need to get out on the town."

"I think that is a fantastic idea.", Tommy said as he stood up and pulled his girlfriend up with him

"You got any ideas?", Rocky asked as he hopped up and took Carri with him

She grinned. "I could come up with a few."

"Should we try and get a hold of Adam and Tanya?", asked Jason

"Absolutely.", Rocky replied

Carri looked at her older brother. "What about you, are you game?"

He thought for a moment. He was still taking all of this in. But then again, how many chances did he get to visit with his sister. In fact, knowing what he knows now, how much time does he get with his little sister without her having to run off and save the world. "I'm in. Let me call my girlfriend though. You guys can meet her. It would be fun."

"Wait just one darn second.", Carri said with a grin on her face. "What exactly makes you think she's worthy of hanging out with the Power Rangers?"

"No offense," Josh started as he smiled and turned toward Emily, "but what makes her worthy?"

Emily laughed and before Jason could respond Tommy spoke. "Let's not forget here that despite what vibes you may be getting by little miss thinks she's all that over there," Tommy was interrupted by Carri's "thanks a lot", "but I am the leader of the Power Rangers therefore I get to chose who's worthy so why don't you give your girlfriend a call and we'll go hang out."

Carri groaned. "There he goes pulling the leader card."

Kim laughed. "Yeah well at least you're not dating him.", she said jokingly as she leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

With that the group took off for an evening out in New York.

* * *

The rest of their vacation passed by uneventfully. No more monster attacks, which thrilled the rangers because then they weren't arousing anyone else's suspicion. When it finally came time to leave, Adam, Josh and Tanya met them at the Hillard's so they could drive everyone else back to the airport.

Josh looked at Carri curiously as she and Kim each dragged two suitcases down the stairs. "Isn't that mine?", he asked his sister

"Yeah but I needed it for room.", she replied

"You brought one in a half suitcases if I'm not mistaken.", he informed her

Rocky came down the stairs toting his luggage behind him. "Yeah but then you missed all the shopping they did. I'm surprised one extra suitcase took care of it."

"But it's still my suitcase.", Josh pointed out

Carri just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll fed-ex it back to you."

"Will the fed-ex guy pick up?", Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked at Carri

"I do believe so.", she replied. Both girls laughed as the rest of their friends made it down with their luggage. Carri's parents walked out to say goodbye to their daughter. Carri walked over to her father first. "Bye dad, it was good to see you."

"It was good to see you too sweetheart.", her father replied as he returned her hug. "Don't stay gone so long next time."

"I'll try. But we stay so busy in LA.", she told him

He smiled at her. Even though he didn't get to see her much, it was nice to see that his daughter was in a nice school right were she wanted to be, and doing what she wanted to do with the people she wanted to do it with. People who he had become fond of over the last week.

Carri turned to her mother, who held her arms out for a hug. "Bye mom."

"Bye baby.", her mom said as she embraced her. It was so nice for her to finally get to see her daughter. She pulled away from Carri and looked at her. "I'm proud of you. You're doing well at USC, you have delightful friends and an wonderful boyfriend."

Carri looked at her mother. It was so odd hearing that come from her. But it couldn't have made her happier. "Thanks mom.", she said as she turned to her friends. "So are you guys ready to go?"

"Yup. We're ready for the boring six hour flight.", Jason said as he started to walk out the door

"I hate this time zone stuff.", Emily said as she followed him. "We're taking off at nine thirty their time, but we'll be home at twelve thirty our time."

"You know what that means.", Kim said as she glanced at Carri and smiled. Carri tilted her head and looked at her curiously. "Beach time.", Kim finished her thought

Carri grabbed her suitcases and started heading out the door. "You don't have to tell me twice.", she said as she took off and Kim followed her

Tommy smiled as they left. "Go figure."

"Well there is a bright side.", Rocky started. "For me anyway.", he continued. "I can actually hang out with you guys and I don't have to work."

"That's right it has been a while since we've all gone out to the beach together.", Tommy said as he started to head out the door

Rocky followed him out. "No kidding.", he said. As Rocky was pulling his suitcases through the doorway he stopped and turned back to Carri's parents. "It was nice meeting you.", he started. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"You're welcome here any time.", Mr. Hillard replied

Mrs. Hillard smiled. "And thank you. For taking such good care of our daughter.

Rocky smiled as he turned and went to catch up to the others. He was followed by Tanya and Adam, and lastly Josh who locked up and followed them. Everyone arrived at the airport, and at nine o'clock the group of six boarded an airplane destined for LAX, all ready to get back to their normal routines.


End file.
